1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to generally to a portable electronic device having a fluid container compartment incorporated therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for an electronic portable electronic device comprising a container for storing fluids integrated to a mobile electronic device cover.
2. Discussion of the Background
Portable electronic devices, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera or a portable music player have become a necessity more than a luxury. A high number of people already carry around at least one portable electronic device. For the portable electronic devices users the additional burden of transporting a liquid container for either liquid medicine or hydration purposes becomes unduly difficult. The administration of such fluids is often required or desired at any time, and therefore requires a user to carry a flask or any fluid container device used to dispense such fluids whenever may be necessary.
Therefore there is a need to provide a portable device cover integrated with a fluid container compartment for either medicinal or hydration purposes while reducing the need of additional fluid container.